The Heroes Organization: A Very THO Valentines
When a flesh-eating unicorn threatens to ruin the THO members' Valentines day, they will no take a break until they figure out the mystery behind the unusual monster. Mrs. Rinnnnn Kaoru Hitachiin ~Talk n Blog~ 06:28, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Chapter One: Unicorn Hunters; the tho becomes the tuho? "For so many years you were locked away." ''It was a rare day. It was the beginning of February and there was a man-eating unicorn in a club in downtown New York City. And the THO had to get said unicorn out. And hopefully, to kill it. At the moment, ''Wasteland by EarlyRise was on, and it was Stella's favorite song. Stella was dressed in a sequin top and black skinny jeans. So far, she didn't see a horse with a horn anywhere. She touches her ear. "So far so good." She has to scream over the loud, pounding music that came on shortly after Wasteland. It was a "Song" by one of those dubstep bands, one that sounded like a blender being murdered by a toaster. Stella saw a young adult couple making out in the corner. She honestly thought nothing of it until the boy turned into a flesh-eating unicorn and ate the girl's face. Stella fell backwards slightly, reaching for her head-band that turned into a double-ended scythe. But first she pressed a button that would let everyone know that she found the thing. It roared, headbutting Stella, and in the process knocking Hamawiri (her scythe) out of her hands. Rachel came to the rescue first. Thought by this time, the unicorn was dragging Stella around by her hands. The people who had been in the club had fled and the music was cut off. Rachel loaded her bow with three arrows and tried shooting the unicorn, though to no avail. It was when Malcolm, Arthur, and Matt came in that the unicorn let go of Stella's hands. Stella fell to the floor but quickly retrieved her scythe. But by that time, the unicorn had already flown out the window. All eyes were on Stella as the members returned to the Head Quarters on Olympus. Though her face was turned towards the ground. Seth ran up to her and hugged her legs as she walked in the door. "Telly!" Exclaimed Seth. "Did you kill the unicorn!?" He asked excitedly. Lucian stepped forward and almost had to peel Seth off of Stella's legs. "Give 'er some space, Seth." Lucian mumbles as they all take a seat at the table. "We're out of practice..." Stella says finally. "Our loss, at this point, is more certain then death and taxes for mortals." Annie shakes her head along with most of the THO---besides Seth. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Stella. Unicorns aren't all fun and games as most of the mortals think they are. Especially shape-shifting ones." Annie says with a little frown. "Yes, I mean we're sure to get him next time." Kat says. "You guys just don't get it...do you?" Stella asked, looking up finally. "Someone lost their soul today because we became careless with our work...we're here....no...we are the Heroes Organziation because we're trusted---people trust us. We're here to save lives and to make things okay...we've let everyone whose ever trusted us dwon tonight!" She slams both of her fists down on to the table, looking on the verge of tears. Kat tries to touch her shoulder, frowning. "Stella..." she says before Stella slaps her hand away. "Please...just be quiet." Stella whispers, trembling. "I'm done letting people...die. Do you all understand me?" She whispers. "Not one more soul will be killed while we're around." Chapter Two: Coming soon. Category:A Very THO Valentines Category:Chapter Page